polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Australiaball/@comment-146.90.151.169-20170527215140
Hey there guys,I am anti Australia and i will tell you peopl why Australia the WORST country in the world UV Radiation Apparently,to protect ourselves from these dangers,those of us in Australia have to avoid the sun,wear long sleeves and trousers,big hats,slap on the sunscreen every couple of hours and wear dark glasses.Well I'm not buying that one.It is not just us people who suffer either,according to me "Trees look sad" Pests Coackroach,snakes,rats and spiders are mentioned here and I feel that not even pest control can stop"the spider from building its home so quickly every day.They can't stop it from checking your mail..."Spiders checking my mail? People My general opinion of Australian people isn't good.A top contender for best quote in my section was where I mention the liklihood of being attacked with glass or something.But my favourite sentene of them all was the one just after I mention having met some highly educated people who I thought were normal.I continue"However,the rest of them are divided into old people and young people.Old people are OK because they can't fight!" Cost of Like I think Australia is expensive.I have some ideas why this is and explain it with this..."One reason behind it is that the government pays for babies." Location It is not just Australia is a long way away from so many other countries,but even getting about within Australia is tough because there are"not enough gas stations either." Health Care Our health care system is funny and dental costs crazy.Waiting times are too long;expect to wait all night at ER.And,according to me,"Some small service centes are at par with developing countries." Roads Bad,bad,bad roads!Roundabouts everywhere,even on the highways.You must visit my website if only to find about our terrible roads.As he says"I have seen better rads in many places excrept Sri Lanka!" Education Universities are public and everyone studies for free,apparently.But the bad news is they are notsafe and,accordig to me,you will probably be raped at night.Which leads me to my favourite quote from this one."Of course,there is no punishment or law." Housing Bad,bad bad housing!Houses are old and badly maintained becase people want to spend their money on drink instead.But that is not real the problems with houses.No.There is a government conspiracy.Accordig to me,"Actually the goverment forbids new buildings so as to keep the price high,but the quality drops!"There is a lot more information on my website about the housing and I know I have already said you must visit my webite if only to find out about the terrible roads.But now I am thinking,maybe you should visit my website to find out about the terrible housing.Hey!Why not visit my website to find out about both? Crime In Australia,teenagers attack old people all the time.It is a risk to go out at night.These teenagers get money directly from the government.And if you think that sounds horrific enough,I said"There is no arrest,no law enforcement,nothing!" Bonus reason Most of Australia is dry and there a lot of bush fires and house fires.An additional reason is the abnormally hgh intensity of sun radiation which makes this risk even bigger.Sandstorms come from the desert as well